ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vingijard
A question a lot of people have about this NPC that should be mentioned here if anyone knows: Can artifact quests be repeated after artifact +1 is obtained? or does the "rare" mark prevent one from having both NQ and HQ? :- You can repeat after AF+1 is obtained, that was the main reason behind SE introducing this NPC. --Jesyvut 12:17, 15 January 2007 (EST) However, does anyone know if you can repeat the AF 'mind cleansing' again after finishing all the AF quests again? (I had obtained PLD AF+1 pieces, after my first I requested all the gear to store it. However, upon gaining my second AF+1, I can no longer clear my mind of PLD AF quests again) --Jesyvut 12:17, 15 January 2007 (EST) Other requirements? I Just finished WHM AF3, but I tossed my hammer, and boots a long time ago... However, he won't let me re-do that AF quest. Finished AF3, Level 52 WHM. JolatolaT 02:28, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :If you finished AF1, AF2, AF3 and BOGHERTZ'S HANDS quests. :If you had at least once, the 6 AF pieces of armor. :If you had 10K on you.... There is no obvious reason it does not works. :BTW, it's all 4 quests erased or none, you can't choose one amongst them. :It was a september 2008 post. You found the solution today ? (Nargo 14:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC)) Another Option to try I'm working on upgrading my BRD pieces atm and I had an idea. You can keep your entire AF set in NPC storage, talk to Vingijard, restart the quest, and only quest the piece you're doing an upgrade on. If you decide to upgrade another piece of the same set, You already have it open. No need for requesting a 3rd time. Enjoy :p Natsuchii 03:42, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Does it works? Does the Natsuchii idea works? Desh 08:55, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Yes it does ! *You must not have same Rare/Ex item twice in any inventory but that's all. :You can have an AF piece of armor and the +1 version at same time. :You can upgrade an AF, keep it in inventory, and get the NQ version again with no trouble. :You can of course, toss a NQ AF and get it anytime later. ::(Not sure atm about the HQ.) :You can also store full NQ set to npc (it's not any longer in your inventory)(it requires of course full armor set) and get any part to upgrade it. ::(As a reminder HQ version can't be stored.) *I made it this very day. :I dropped my AF weapons and stored my full AF armor set. :Then gone to Jeuno and erased memory. CS, 10K gil cost and all quests disappeared from menu for this job. :Made AF1 weapons quest again and got weapons back. :Opened AF2 quest. Then opened Hands AF quest in Jeuno. :I ran to open coffer with right job as main. :Got a second time regular AF from coffer. :Credited ABC in Port Jeuno, and traded 2 Limbus items + craft item + AF. :Back to NPC armor storer, I paid 500 gils for my full NQ set. :Finally got the AF+1 piece of armor while all full AF set was in locker. *It can be done in both order. :Or upgrade parts and erase quests to get regular version again. :Or get full AF stored, obtain a new piece and upgrade it. ::(Warning about AF3 item special case that can be obtained only after AF2 is finished) *To be confirmed : :How many times can we erase memory ? :What if you stored NQ and try to get it back while you have some NQ in inventory ? ::(does NPC refuse to give you NQ set back, or does it "drop" itself the twins ?) .(Nargo 14:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC)) Only able to re-quest a set once? I added a verification tag to the note about only being able to re-quest a given set once. I was tempted to just delete the note entirely; I've reset my THF AF twice without any problems. Besides doing the quests the first time, I reset when I got my Rogue's Poulaines +1, did all the quests/coffers again, then at a later date, decided to get Rogue's Armlets +1, reset it, and did all the quests/coffers a 3rd time. I'm thinking that if you don't do the coffers after resetting a set, but did all the quests, you may not be able to reset that set until you get those coffers. That could be what is causing people problems. --Kyrie 02:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC)